herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Stark
Tony Stark is a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Bad Luck Aura *Engineering *Iron Man # Mark 45 = While Tony is in the suit, he’s the jack-of-all trades when it comes to fighting as he has the advantage of taking down long ranged to short ranged enemies. # J.A.R.V.I.S = Iron Man’s suit has been tailor made to predict his opponent’s moves to give him the edge in battle. # Damage Absorption = He can transform into “Jugger Mode” which allows him to absorb blows coming from his enemies at a limited amount. He can undergo this transformation for 3 times in an encounter. # Repulsor Blade = One of his newest feature is his energy blade that can virtually cut through anything it touches. #New Upgrade: *Turrent (His Shoulder Stuff): Crowd Control, able to shoot multiple targets in one turn. *Jericho Missile (ONCE per encouter): His side Ace, this is basically anti-armor. *Laser Cutter: Disposable lasers, able to cut through most things. Roll Buffs: *Base hp: 6 *Base suit hp: 13 *Base roll 14+1 for offense and speed while in armor. New and Improved *Turrent (His Shoulder Stuff): able to shoot multiple targets in one turn. Damage r3 for each target. *Jericho Missile (ONCE per encouter): +2 damage (ignores opponent’s damage debuff). *Laser Cutter: Damage 5 - 6 = critical damage on objects. Bad Luck * All rolls of people around him in a 5 meter radius are -2. * Regularly ‘luck’ is checked, and seen who it applies to. Roll /(people in range+1), max number = no bad luck. If applies to a person, something of ‘bad luck’ will occur. * Damage rolls are increased by +2 to anyone in range Items: *Iron Man armor. (1 suit left.) *J.A.R.V.I.S (AI) (Access to opponent’s weak points determined by perception roll) Personality *WHAT *WHAT *WHAT Background Tony Stark has it all, wealth, successful career in weapons making and dealing, fast cars, gorgeous women. Men wanted to be like him while women were desperate for his attention. For our young Tony, he’s on top of the world. But then, something within him spoke. The voice was very clear in his mind as it says..' '“Fulfilment. I want fulfillment.” While Tony can be described as your ordinary playboy, he’s also got a thing for machines. Technologies. To push humanity’s fullest potential to its maximum. Thus, he created suits of armor that serves as his main arsenal. From where he came, he was known as a hero who’s always looking out for mankind while they needed him most. The news of mutants existing didn’t escape from Tony’s knowledge as he was very curious regarding this strange phenomenon that exploded on mainstream media. Like technologies that surround us, the human DNA can also be altered to produce mind-blowing results. Not only does this proof that humanity has a long way to go, to evolve, it also means the start of an even bigger problem. Now that mutants exist, Tony was acknowledge that some used their newfound gifts for good but for others, not so much. Thus, he sets his sights on mutants as he “cleanse” them one by one. Storyline To be added. Season 3 To be added. Season 4 To be added. Season 5 To be added. Trivia *Stark was a hardcore antimutant until a mutant converted him into a mutant himself, granting him Bad Luck, a very disadvantageous mutation. *Tony Stark is originally from Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:MainCharacters Category:Characters Category:Mutants